


Good Cop

by redseeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: Megatron runs into the Chief of Security on the space station Void. Neither is much impressed.





	Good Cop

**Author's Note:**

> (This is set in the same 'verse as mine and Devcon03's Devcon/Starscream fics, based on our RP.)

"Believe me," Hardline said. "I'm the good cop."

The mech on the table glared up at him with fear and rage in his optics, straining to look around at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the plate gag muffled whatever tirade he had coming.

Hardline tapped his baton against the prisoner's thigh. As an interrogation, it was hopeless. The gag took care of that. However, he knew mechs like this. Intimately. He didn't need the mech to talk. He alread knew all the answers.

He laid his hand on the small of Megatron's back. The tip of his baton trailed up Megatron's thigh, making the smaller mech shiver. Hardline smiled a cold smile. His spark quivered, its energy signal harmonising with the complementing signature from his prisoner. He shut off the feed, and stopped the scrolling readouts.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

He leaned down, his massive, solid frame flush against Megatron's back. He reached around and gently unclipped the gag. Megatron spluttered and snarled. A smart mech would have bitten. Megatron didn't bite. Hardline lifted the gag away.

"I said you'll pay for this!" Megatron rasped.

Hardline shook his head. "You're a disappointment. At least the last one was interesting."

"The last one?"

"You don't get to ask questions." He wouldn't get anything of worth out of this mech. Not today. He held Megatron's head still with one hand, and with the other he replaced the gag. Megatron tried to fight him, but Hardline was bigger, older, and stronger. He got the gag in place and smashed Megatron's head down on the table. Stunned but online, Megatron groaned.

Hardline stepped away from Megatron's frame. The mech remained sprawled over the table, aft in the air. His wrists were bound behind his back with heavy mag-cuffs, but his legs were free. Hardline had expected better. A week bunking with the mad thing Security hauled in earlier should ease his glossa, he suspected. There were plenty of cells - but then, there were always plenty of 'Cons to fill them. They could get nice and cosy.

He opened up a secure communications channel. "Turnkey, Opticon. Take the prisoner to his cell."

Two black-armoured Security bots entered - one sleek, one heavy - and lifted the warlord by the shoulders. Hardline's spark twinged in contact humiliation. Megatron's growl was almost sub-sonic. Hardline stepped away and chuckled. He rubbed his arm absently. What was it like, he wondered, to fall so far so fast? He would never know. He would make sure of it.

"You're going to need to learn a few things about how to get by in this place, if you want to stay," he said to Megatron. "I've seen my fair share of your kind, in my time. Got enough of them running around right now, in fact. Seems to be a new one popping up every cycle. Understand one thing: you ain't top dog any more." There was murder in Megatron's optics. Hardline stared him down. "I am." He smirked. "And I'll be watching."


End file.
